Beyond Neifleim
by Waterwind222
Summary: What happens After Kratos Aurion Leaves derris Kharlan, Where does he go after death? and Who does he meet? and will they drive him completely insane? Only time will tell!
1. Chapter 1

"lloyd.....dont die......my son" Said the blue clad warrior as Derris kharlan was propelled into space.  
He stood at the spire in wegaia wondering what his son was feeling, anguish?, dispair?, anger even, nothing could keep him from saying goodbye so easily....but it had to be done. The planet exited the Atmosphere back into Space as he sat down and thought to himself "Why....Why must It be this way...."

For four thousand years, he had lived and explored and maintained the worlds the entire time, Now, the worlds were one again, He had no need to see anymore, for he had seen more than most men could ever wish to see.  
The planet slowly drifted to the ends of the universe as time passed, The warrior waited patiently, alone in the dark city, by himself, had he not been a serephim, he would have died of hunger long ago.

Two years had passed

"Yuan.....Is lloyd...safe?"

"Yes, so it seems, why do you ask"

"Do you want me to tell him?"

"No....I have said my farewell when we last met.."

"I see....then Farewell ...Kratos Aurion...

The hologram faded from view and the device imiting it sparked, due to the gravitational pull of the void, which grew ever so closer. "It looks like I finaly get to die...He smirked. The voids pull gradually became stronger. Chunks of the city tore from their foundation and flung into the gaping vortex. Kratos began to feel himself rise from the ground. With no way to grab ahold, or no intentions, The warrior Allowed himself to be cast into the darkness that awaited his arrival.

"Farewell.....Lloyd". 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

".....urgh" He moaned in the darkness. "W-where...where am I?" He questioned looking around. He stood up weakly in the darkness finding himself surounded by blue fog swirling below him.

"This place...."He started.

"It lacks mana...." finished a voice"

Kratos swiftly moved and drew his sword the flamberge, which Shone its Fiery Red glow lighting the area around eyes darted back and forth searching for who was within his reach, ..He found no one,

"Such a Dim glow could never light this Darkness" Laughed the voice

"Show yourself Coward!" He shouted still keeping his stance

"Now arent we a fiesty one Kratos Aurion" it echoed back

Kratos flinched back. "How do you know my name?"

The voice laughed in its eerie tone that echoed through the relm of swirling darkness, Kratos was on his guard ready for anything, anything that would attack him, anything that would even come near him, he would slash down in the blink of an fog then turned Blood red around his Ankles and lit the darkness with an eerie Scarlet curtain.

"We know Everything Kratos, We know all" They echoed back

He gripped his sword tighter. "Who are you!?" He asked calmly

"We are the Kings of this world". The replied

He let go of his grip on his hilt and crossed his arms. "And what exactly is this world"

The voices broke into a haunting laughter

"You are where all souls Depart..." one said

"The land of drear and dread" The second replied

"The haven of the dead itself" The third added

"WELCOME, KRATOS AURION....TO THE LAND OF THE DEAD.....NEFLHIEM!" They laughed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"The land of the dead?" He asked the voices.

"Yessss......OUR....domain..." one hissed".

"So...Im no longer living in this world.." Kratos asked in a very calm voice.

"That isssss corest" They hissed again".

Kratos withdrew his sword to his scabard and approached where the voices were comming from.

"Ssssssstop!" They screeched

He paused and looked up at the sky.

"Your Ssssssoul.... issss vital here...." The second spoke.

"My soul...what about my soul do you crave? "He questioned*

"if you continue onward, your sssssoul will be lossssst forever!" They Cried

Kratos frowned, he hated guessing games and Tomatoes, but...thats another story...

"Explain.." he said with his arms folded over his chest

"Sssssoulfire!" they chanted in unison

"It is the esssscence of life itsssself" one of them explained

"In order to exisssst, you musssst have ssssoulfire" the other spoke

"Or elsssse youl wander in eternal darknessss forever!" The last one cried

"I see..." he said staring up into the blood stained sky.

"So to obtain this soulfire...What must I do, Vanquish Foes?, Light Torches?" He questioned

The voices laughed again this time louder and longer

Kratos frowned and rolled his eyes.

"No, no, That wassss our old policy" They laughed

"Our new policy requires that of Work of courssse!" they chanted

"Work?. As in manual Labor?" The puzzled warrior asked with uncertainty

"Yessssss" They hissed in a low tone with Red eyes glaring from the clouds

"And now....off to work Kratos" they laughed and disapeared from the sky returning to its normal dark pitch

"Wait! stop!" he called, but they were already gone...

"He felt his chest burning every step he took"

"Soulfire...." he muttered

He sat down and sighed...."So...This is hell...."

He looked around the dark dimension and smirked.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be ...." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He tredged on through the darkness, The burning getting stronger every step.

He clentched his chest in pain but continued onward, stumbling in the darkness.

Eventually he reached an open area, with nothing but a swirling blue vortex

"This...must be it" he said as he stepped into the vortex

The wormhole oppened on the otherside and kratos stepped outside into....a fammiliar place...

"It...Cant be....Can it?"

Kratos aurion....found himself in The small town of Iselia

Had he really escaped from hell? he thought and started to walk

As he walked the painful burning in his chest had disapeared.

"Well done..." said a voice

Kratos Turned around to see a man with yellow hair and a long Eagle patterned cape standing before him

"Looks like your the new worker" He chuckled

Kratos gave the man a glare but decided it was best not to start a fight

"And you would be?" He asked

"Kratos, Kratos Aurion" He replied in a gruff tone

The man smirked and sung his cape over shoulder

"Dhaos", He replied

Kratos looked around the small town, and saw no lumber or wood...or anything...

All he saw, was a small house...

Kratos rose an eyebrow and followed dhaos into the house.

As he oppened the door, a Woman in Purple robes struck a cold glare at kratos with her red eyes while doing dishes.

"Shizel, Please" said Dhaos

The woman merely glanced away and returned to her chore

"So, she works here too?" Kratos asked

"Yes, all four of us do now," He replied.

Kratos had a puzzled look

"Four?" He asked

Just then, a loud bang from the other room was heard and a Huge axe tore down the wall. Kratos leaped back and dr his sword preparing for a fight. Just as the axe Retracted and a Large man in Blue armour Stepped out of the Large hole.

"Darnit! not again! Barbaratos!" yelled Dhaos.

The largesque man Pounded the floor with each step as he walked fowards towards Kratos

"YOU! WHO ARE YOU! SPEAK!" He yelled spitting while he talked

Shizel came out and noticed the hole barbaratos made

Her eyes twitched and turned red "I CURSE YOUR MISERY BARBARATOS!!!!!!!!" she said as she lunged at him like an angry cat.

Axes and Magic spells filled the room in a huge dustcloud

Dhaos and Kratos stood there watching the fight

Kratos slowly turned to Dhaos who was sweating with a Very embarassed look.

"Living with these idiots.....Id prefer burning in neifhliem.."He sighed 


End file.
